With a Little Swagger
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Vladimir and Swagger. An odd pair for sure. But love and attraction know no bounds. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: With a Little Swagger  
Pairing: Vladimir/Swagger  
Rating: 18+  
Warnings: Slash. Oh yes. n_n  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!

So mrsitchweeed said I should post this at the comm. So here it is. n_n in all it's smut tastic glory.

I wrote this as a continuation of "Proving a Point"

I AM INCREDIBLY PROUD OF THIS.

IT IS THE BEST SLASH I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.

EVER.

PERIOD.

XD

With a Little Swagger

::

Jack sighed, walking into the elevator, his body was exhausted from work. As exciting as a pay-per-view could be, they were also very tiring. He leaned back against the elevator wall and pressed the button for his floor. As the doors began to close, a hand shot out and stopped them. Jack was jerked from his half-asleep state as the imposing figure of Vladimir Kozlov entered the lift. Jack never felt so small as he did around Vladimir. The handful of times that they'd met, Vladimir had always seemed so stony, and cold. He found himself staring at the large Russian. His eyes sweeping over every contour of the man's body.

Vladimir glanced over, raising a brow.

"Vhy art joo staring?" he asked gruffly. Jack hadn't realized he'd been staring, let alone expected Vladimir to speak. He jumped a little, startled by the sudden deep commanding voice.

"Sorry…" Jack said softly. As the elevator doors slid open Jack took a step forward, only to be blocked from getting off the elevator by Vladimir. The Russian threw his arm quickly out and slammed against the wall next to Jack's head, staring him down.

"I asked joo a qvestion…" he growled. "I expect un answer…"

Jack swallowed hard, looking passed Vladimir to see the doors closing again. Never one to back down from a challenge, Jack cleared his throat.

"And… What if I don't have an answer?" Jack challenged. Vladimir's lips quirked upward into a dangerous smirk.

"Joo better start making von up zen…" he growled. Jack shuddered at the dark look in Vladimir's eyes. He was such a strong and imposing figure, untouched by fear. Jack was fascinated, and… Attracted. He may not have been the most attractive man Jack had ever seen, but Vladimir commanded attention instead of demanding it. You couldn't help but notice the powerful Russian. Jack gave a smirk of his own, before summoning all his courage, and reaching up, pulling Vladimir down into a heatsting of a kiss. It was rough, powerful, and unforgiving to the lips involved. He almost expected to be hit, but was pleasantly surprised when Vladimir returned the kiss, forcing his tongue passed Jack's lips.

Jack allowed the intrusion, hell, he welcomed it, relishing in the pure skill Vladimir had. The man was incredible, moving his tongue against Jack's, sensually. The Russian sucked at Jack's tongue and lips, nipping at them as he pulled away, leaving Jack panting and hungry for more. The elevator doors opened once more, and Vladimir pulled away, turning to leave. Jack was more surprised to see Vladimir look back over his shoulder at him.

"Joo comesing?"

His tone was more of a command than a suggestion and Jack wasn't one to disappoint. He followed after Vladimir unquestioningly, finding he had to jog to keep up with Vladimir's long legged stride. Vladimir stopped abruptly in front of his hotel door, causing Jack to trip a little to avoid bumping into him. Vladimir didn't seem to much care about that. He simply pulled out his room key and slid it through the reader. He stepped aside as he opened the door, allowing Jack into the room. It was dim, only the light from the bathroom illuminated it. Jack stepped fully into the room, looking around. It was neat, and barely looked like it was used. He was something of a slob, himself.

Jack had barely taken in the room when he felt Vladimir's strong hands come to rest on his hips, the same hot mouth that had made him so needy in the elevator was now brushing lightly against his neck. He leaned back, pressing his body against Vladimir's surprised at how incredibly warm he was. Some how, he'd always imagined Vladimir to be cold… Vladimir's grip tightened briefly as he began to push Jack further into the room. He found himself being swiftly turned around and pushed back onto the bed. Seeing Vladimir looming over him like that was almost a scary feeling, but at the same time, it was so very exhilarating and exciting.

Vladimir advanced on him, hovering over him. He held himself up with one hand while the other moved to easily undo the buttons on Jack's shirt. Jack felt his whole body tensing as his chest was gradually exposed. He bit back the moan that threatened to escape when Vladimir's lips brushed against one of his nipples. The Russian breathed hotly against Jack's skin, causing a shiver to jolt down the blonde's spine. Jack did moan, however, when Vladimir's tongue flicked against the sensitive bud, teasing it to attentive erectness. He then alternated, his nose brushing against the skin of Jacks chest as he moved, to give Jack's other nipple the same treatment.

He was surprised at how soft and sensual the Russian was behaving. It was almost indulgent the way Vladimir sucked and kissed at his chest, working his way down Jack's torso. He worked his way back up just as slowly, building a steady anticipation as he did so. Everywhere Vladimir's mouth went, the muscles shuddered and tensed beneath it. When Vladimir's lips closed over Jack's again he began to undo Jack's jeans as well. Jack moved his lips against Vladimir's in a slower, more fervent kiss than the one they'd shared in the lift. Jack was glad he wasn't standing, because he would have fallen over because of how weak in the knees Vladimir was making him. When Vladimir pulled away, he gave a soft groan of disapproval, which was quickly cut off by a loud moan. Vladimir slipped his hand down the front of Jack's jeans and into his boxers, giving him a couple firm strokes, before pulling Jack's pants and boxer's off him completely.

Jack looked down at Vladimir, watching his next movements closely. Vladimir descended on Jack once more, gently running his nose and lips up the inside of Jack's leg, enjoying the shiver it caused. His lips brushed lightly back down the opposite leg, before Vladimir brought his mouth to one of Jack's hips. He kissed the skin there, before he began to suck and nip lightly, leaving behind a small bruise. Jack gripped the bed spread a little, dying of anticipation and desire under all the careful, and calculated ministrations. Vladimir stripped off his shirt before he continued. He rubbed his hands up and down Jack's thighs, skillfully, massaging and relaxing the muscles there. He glanced up to see Jack had propped himself up on his forearms to watch him. Something of a cocky smirk came to the Russian's lips as he leaned his head down to nuzzle his nose into the curls above Jack's member. Jack bit hit lip in anticipation, moaning softly at the sight of such a big, imposing, and powerful man being so gentle.

Vladimir's lips came to close around the head of Jack's cock, causing his breath to catch in his throat as he bit back the whimper that threatened to escape his lips. Vladimir showed that same, precise, careful way of doing things with Jack's cock, rubbing his tongue against the swollen flesh, progressively taking more of Jack in. Jack couldn't help himself, and began surrendering to the pleasure, letting himself whimper and moan. It seemed that Vladimir's mouth left him all to soon, but Jack was more excited to see just what the Russian would do next. Vladimir rid himself of the last of his clothes, urging Jack's legs apart. Jack did as he was directed, looking down, about to protest, when one good swipe of the Russian's tongue silenced every objection he had to the action. He dropped back onto the bed, taking in the feel of the slick intrusion. It was different, odd, but as Vladimir worked, it became, slowly more pleasurable. He let his eyes slip closed as he relished the sensation.

He gave a hiss as a finger was pushed in with the tongue, stretching him and pushing deeper. Jack began to breathe a little shakier, his fists clenching tighter into the bed spread. It was a wonderful feeling. The Russian was so tedious and careful with his work. Jack was like putty for Vladimir to mold into what he wished. Soon the tongue withdrew and a second finger was added, hooking, pushing, stretching, and thrusting. Jack's breath came in short gasps as Vladimir found, and mercilessly began to stimulate his sweet spot.

Up until this point, the Russian had said, not a single word. He leaned in close to Jack's ear, and spoke in a husky whisper.

"Joo ready for me?"

Jack moaned, the tone of the Russian's voice causing goose bumps. He swallowed hard, deciding it was too late to turn back now.

"Yeah…" he replied; "I'm ready…"

Vladimir slipped his fingers out of Jack and lifted one of his legs up onto his shoulder. He leaned in, kissing softly at Jack's neck.

"Zis vill hurt… But eet von't for long…" he warned softly. Jack swallowed hard, biting back the sarcastic 'Thanks for the warning' that he so desperately wanted to utter, in favor of preparing for the worst. Vladimir closed his hand around Jack's length, stroking it as he pushed in, meeting little resistance on Jack's part. Jack bit his bottom lip, relaxing, and trying his best to not tense up on the Russian. The burning stretching sensation was not as horrifying as he'd expected, but it hurt none the less. He was thankful for the pleasure of Vladimir's hand on his cock. Nine and a half agonizing inches later, Vladimir came to rest inside Jack. The Russian purred, and kissed, and pet, doing his best to soothe away the discomfort that Jack was feeling, and was very successful.

"Move…" Jack pleaded hoarsely. Vladimir pulled slowly back , listening intently to every noise Jack made, and then pushed equally slowly back in. Jack gave a light moan and urged the Russian on. A few slow and careful thrusts later, Vladimir began to build a steady rhythm. Jack wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck, their foreheads pressed together as their hips moved in unison. Vladimir's hand remained on Jack's cock, stroking him with the rhythm their hips were moving at. The minutes passed far too quickly, and soon Jack was reaching his breaking point. He felt a familiar heat pooling in his pelvis.

"I'm… Gonna…" he grunted softly. Vladimir nodded, his hips and hand moving faster, more insistent. Jack's back bowed away from the bed, his toes curling as his body shook with orgasm. Vladimir milked Jack's cock for everything it had continuing to thrust into him until he too came, with a shuddering moan, barely audible over the sound of skin smacking skin.

There was a long drawn out moment where both men merely fought to catch their breath. When Vladimir pulled away from Jack, they both groaned at the sensation. Jack looked at Vladimir questioningly, before he moved to gather his pants up from the floor. For the second time that day, he found a hand planted by his head and the Russian in his way. He was a little nervous, but not nearly so much as he had been before. Vladimir merely removed Jack's button down all together and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Stay…" his deep Russian timber was now more of a plea than a command.

And so Jack stayed.

Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: With a Little Swagger  
Pairing: Vladimir/Swagger  
Rating: NC-17  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!

So I've continued by request. Ha ha. I will probably write more smut with them in the future, for now, enjoy this!! If you like, please encourage me to continue. I don't do well without it~

n_n

With a Little Swagger

::

Part Two

::

Beautiful Disaster

::

Vladimir woke at the break of dawn with a yawn, stretching languidly. He slipped from his bed, examining his surroundings. He saw clothes on the floor that were not his own... It took a moment to register who's clothes they were... Jack. Jack Swagger. He looked over at the messy empty bed. The hotel room was quiet, except for the sound of the shower running. he rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath as the previous night came rushing back to him. It had been the first time in a long time since he'd given in to temptation. Months of seeing Jack, not speaking more than a greeting, and admiring the blonde, he'd finally gotten what he'd so desired. He began to wonder what the other superstar wanted though. Perhaps it had been just a cheap fuck for him... Vladimir hoped that it was nothing of the sort. He was a little startled when the bathroom door opened and Jack came out, donned in only a towel. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes met the Russian's. He swallowed hard, before giving a small, nervous smile. Vladimir returned the smile, liking that Jack flushed when he did so, before he stepped passed him and went to shower himself.

Jack's heart pounded in his chest as he finished drying off and put his clothes back on. His lower back burned from last night's activities, his fingers trembled as he buttoned the last button on his shirt. He breathed a little sigh to steady his nerves. What the hell did all this mean? Vladimir had invited him back here, and he slept with him... He couldn't help the uneasiness in his gut as he remembered every detail of the night before. Vladimir had been so careful, sensual, and calculated in his movements... Jack had never experienced something quite like that. Sex, he'd had plenty of, but he hadn't let anyone have their way like that since he was in highschool. There was something about the Russian that made Jack want to surrender all control. He was so rough in appearance, so strong and angry, but everything that had happened last night revealed a very different Moscow Mauler.

He bit his lip as he tried to make sense of it all. What did the Russian want with him. He carded his fingers through his hair and looked towards the bathroom door, awaiting Vladimir's re-emergence into the hotel room. Vladimir came out, moments later, looking refreshed and content. He walked over to his suit case, pulling out his outfit for that day, feeling Jack's eyes follow him. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his features as he dressed with his back to the other man. Jack swallowed hard before clearing his throat.

"Uhm. Vladimir… I uh… What… What exactly is this… Between us." He said, trying not to sound nervous as Vladimir turned to face him. The Russian furrowed his brows as if in deep thought.

"Betveen us? I assume ve made zat very very clear last night…" Vladimir said, folding his arms across his chest. Jack swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No. It really isn't clear. What exactly do you want from me?" Jack asked, his nervousness mounting with every passing moment. As Vladimir closed the distance between them, he stopped breathing temporarily. When Vladimir reached up and very gently caressed his cheek before pulling him into a warm kiss, Jack practically melted into the floor. This man had him in the palm of his hand. Vladimir pulled back a little and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Jack's a moment. The silence between them spoke volumes.

"We're on different shows… You do realize how difficult this will be don't you?" Jack said softly. Vladimir pulled back and looked Jack in the eyes.

"I know eet vill be hard. But I vant zis… I vant joo…" he replied calmly. Jack nodded, allowing himself to be wrapped up into the Russian's arms and pulled in for another kiss, wrapping his own arms around Vladimir's neck. There was a certain spark between them that excited Jack. The way Vladimir carried himself, and the way he treated Jack last night only made his attraction stronger. He'd not ever seen a relationship between them coming, but now it was there. They were together.

The All-American American, and the Moscow Mauler; not exactly the perfect match made in heaven, but he could already tell that he was in for quite a ride. Even if this all turned into a disaster, at least it'd be one helluva journey. Jack had to break the kiss for air and panted a little in the Russian's strong embrace.

"As long as joo vant zis too… Ve can make it vork… ECW travels vith Smackdown enough… Pay-per-views… Ve can see eachudzer… I… I don't speak so vell… But I can try…"

Jack shook his head, smiling brightly and hugging him tightly.

"You're fantastic." He said chuckling softly. Vladimir rarely blushed, but he did then. He'd not gotten many compliments in his life, he'd been teased, picked on, and treated like an outcast. A lot of the reason he'd gotten so tough was because he had to. He was a lot more sensitive to what people said about him than he'd like to let on.

"I… Zank… Zank joo…" he said softly, a little unsure of how to react. Jack looked at Vladimir, seeing the obvious surprise in his almond eyes. He leaned in and kissed the Russian again. He wasn't sure what was going on inside Vladimir's mind, but he wanted all uncertainty to be pushed aside.

"I have a flight to catch in an hour…" he said sadly. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed the little notepad and pen there, scrawling down his phone number. He tore the paper away and handed it to Vladimir. "Promise you'll call?"

Vladimir nodded, smiling softly.

"Promise." He replied. Jack pressed another kiss to Vladimir's lips before he turned, waving as he left the hotel room. Vladimir watched him go before looking down at the number, almost in disbelief. He sighed and smiled, putting the number in his pocket. This was definitely going to prove interesting.

::

"JACK! Where the fuck'd you go last night!" Miz called as he jogged up to his friend at the airport entrance. Jack looked back and stopped, letting Miz catch up to him.

"Miz. Almost didn't recognize you without your whore sucking your face off." Jack replied sweetly. Miz rolled his eyes.

"John's off sucking some one elses cock today." Miz stated with a shrug. Jack snorted.

"I hope he get Chlamydia." Jack said shaking his head as they walked into the air port together. Miz chuckled softly.

"I don't. He's a damn good lay. You'd know if you'd just take him up on his offer." Miz stated. Jack rolled his eyes and huffed, unimpressed with Miz' nonchalance with John's whorish ways.

"No thanks. I'm good." Jack said tersely. Miz stopped and stared at Jack who walked a few more paces before stopping also. Miz broke into a grin.

"I know that limp…" he said mischievously. "You totally got RAILED last night!" he hissed under his breath, laughing. Jack blushed.

"Shut up!" he snapped, shaking his head. Miz bounced up next to his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Who was it!? You gotta tell me!" he whispered urgently. Jack shook his head.

"I don't know if he wants people to know about us. It all kinda just happened last night and then this morning… I really don't know… I… I can't tell." Jack said quietly, looking around nervously, as if everyone in the air port could tell he'd slept with Vladimir last night. Miz snickered.

"It was Van Dam wasn't it?" Miz said. "Van Dam always looks for fresh meat after a pay-per-view."

Jack shook his head.

"Ew. No. Not Van Dam. I hate him. With that hair and I never shave attitude…"

Miz gave a little contemplative 'Hmm.'

"So it was some one with shorter hair who keeps a clean shaven face…"

Jack smacked his forehead, upset that he'd given Miz more ammo and information.

"Stop trying to guess. You won't be able to." Jack replied firmly. Miz laughed a little.

"Ah. So it's some one I wouldn't think of…" Miz mused. "God… I can't think of anyone… I know it's not Van Dam… Or probably anyone else from our roster for that matter… I can't see it being anyone on the Raw roster because you essentially just ruled all of them out by saying I wouldn't guess it… So… Some one on Smackdown."

Jack looked at him in disbelief that he'd deducted that much from his statements. Miz rubbed his chin thoughtfully as they walked through the airport.

"Well. We can rule out the Hardy's, and Edge… Hmm… Everyone with facial hair or long hair is out… I know it's not Kozlov. That guy's gotta be asexual…" Miz said softly. Jack shoved him.

"Hey! He is not!"

Miz dropped his bag and stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait… What!?"

Jack cleared his throat and continued walking, blushing heavily. Miz chased after him, picking up his bag again.

"You and… And him!?" Miz gasped. "Seriously!?"

Jack huffed and shook his head.

"Please don't say anything… Really… I… I don't want something shitty like a rumor going around to ruin this." Jack pleaded. Miz nodded.

"Sure thing. But on one condition. You have to tell me everything, in full detail on the flight." Miz replied seriously. Jack sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I'm serious. No one can know about this. Not anyone. Especially not your little whore. Got it?" Jack replied. Miz nodded.

"Of course." Miz said with a smile. "If there's one thing you and I do better than anyone else, it's keep secrets."

Jack nodded.

"I know. Now come on. Our plane is gonna leave without us if we don't hurry."

Jack and Miz jogged to their gate, making it there just in time. As they sat back in their seats and relaxed, Miz immediately turned to him.

"Okay. Spill it." Miz said, his eyes bright and excited. Jack bit his bottom lip, looking around and seeing none of their coworkers near by, he sighed and nodded.

"All right. Well, I was goin' back to my room after the pay per view and just ready to hit the sack, when he got on the elevator… I kinda… Was staring at him… And he caught me…" Jack started. Miz chewed his finger tip, hanging on Jack's every word.

"He asked me why I was staring, and I said sorry. But when I tried to get off the elevator, he cut me off, like, planting his hand on the wall by my head, demanding an answer. So… I said 'What if I don't have one' and he threatened me saying I better start coming up with one… And I couldn't help it, I pulled him into a kiss…" Jack blushed at the memory of the powerful kiss. Miz grinned.

"Seriously?! You kissed him?!" he whispered excitedly. Jack nodded slowly.

"Yup… And he kissed back… And… Holy shit he's an amazing kisser. You have no idea… He was so… Just… I dunno… I can't explain it…" Jack said with a sigh, shaking his head, smiling. Miz bit his lip, almost not believing his ears.

"I just can't picture it…" he said softly. Jack laughed.

"It does not end there… I thought he was just gonna get off the elevator and leave me there, but he asked me if I was coming or not. Who the hell was I to say no? I started it after all. So I went to his room with him…"

Miz stopped him, as the flight attendant came up to ask them what they'd like to drink. Miz ordered a Beam and Coke, and Jack ordered water. Miz grabbed his arm and shook it.

"And? What next?" Miz asked, behaving much like a teenage girl. Jack blushed a little.

"Well, he came up behind me and grabbed my hips and kissed my neck pushing me to the bed… It was so… Exciting… Everything he did was so… Precise and sensual. He… He's really good…"

Miz motioned for Jack to continue.

"Details Jacky, details." Miz urged, utterly fascinated. Jack blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He started by unbuttoning my shirt, which I ended up leaving on for some bazaar reason the entire time… But he was so gentle about how he did everything…" Jack got goosebumps thinking about it. "And…" he pushed down the edge of his jeans and boxers, revealing the little purplish red bruise on the front of his hip. "Look…"

Miz squealed and giggled.

"Oh my god a fucking hicky!"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah… A hicky…" he said.

Miz reached over and grabbed Jack's hand.

"So….? Then what…?"

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"You're really gonna make me tell you everything aren't you."

Miz nodded.

"I'm a glutton for a good sex story."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"So I noticed…"

::

"Yo Vlad. What's up man? You look a little distracted." Hunter said, walking up to the Russian who was staring off into space, his hand loosely gripping a glass of vodka. He looked up as the blonde took a seat across from him in the booth.

"Just thinking…" he stated gruffly. Hunter raised a brow and leaned back.

"About…?" he inquired. Vladimir shrugged, flipping a folded up piece of paper between his fingers of his opposite hand.

"Somesing joo vouldn't care about…" Vladimir said firmly. Hunter leaned forward.

"Y'see… When some one says something like that, I automatically start caring because it makes me incredibly curious…" the blonde stated calmly. Vladimir sighed and shook his head, offering the paper to Hunter. Hunter opened it up and looked down at the ten digits scrawled onto the paper. Hunter's eyes widened.

"Vladimir you dog! Who's number?" he inquired. Vladimir leaned forward and held his head in his hands.

"Can't say…"

Hunter grinned.

"Uh oh. I smell a work place romance." Hunter teased. Vladimir nodded and sighed.

"I am… Not believings zis…" he said shaking his head. "I… It all just happened so fast… I vas not expecting it…"

Hunter nodded.

"Wow man… Is this the number I think it is…? Did you… make a move on Swaggs?" asked Hunter. Vladimir's silence told Hunter all he needed to know. "Dude… That's… That's awesome."

"Da… Awesome…" he said as Hunter handed the number back. Hunter motioned to the waitress.

"Hey! I'm gonna need two shots over here!" he called. The waitress scurried over, setting the whiskey in front of them. Hunter pushed the little glass to Vladimir.

"Here's to ya." Hunter said, raising his shot and clinking it against Vladimir's.

"Da…" he said nodding.

They both downed the burning liquor and smacked their glasses back onto the table.

"I has to go be callinks him now…" Vladimir said, rising from the booth. Hunter nodded and waved.

"Good luck!"

Vladimir headed off, glad for the well wishing.

He was going to need it.

To Be Continued?


	3. Chapter 3 FINAL

With a little Swagger

::

Part three

::

True Love

::

Vladimir leaned over and kissed Jack on the neck, having missed the younger man while they were apart. It seemed it had been far too long since they'd last been together. But now he was on ECW, and they had all the time in the world. Jack offered more of his throat to Vladimir, moving onto his lover's lap and returning the favor. He nipped softly at Vladimir's collar. His hands stroked over Vladimir's strong arms his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he moaned.

Vladimir was glad to have Jack here in his lap. He was quick to scoop him up and carry him, still kissing him all the way into his bedroom, where he deposited the younger male onto the bed. He looked as gorgeous as ever, and Vladimir wanted him...

He wanted him bad.

Jack was new to the sensation of being carried, but it wasn't unpleasant, just... different. It was much easier to kiss Vladimir's neck and shoulder that way. When he was thrown on the bed, Jack laughed.

"In a rush too, are we?"

Not wanting to keep Vladimir waiting, Jack quickly began pulling his shirt off. He disposed of his pants and undergarments, then his socks. He smiled and held his arms out, grabbing Vladimir and pulling him down into a kiss.

Vladimir barely had time to pull off his shirt, before Jack was pulling him down on the bed, kissing him. Vladimir returned the sensual kiss with one of his own hungry ones, not waiting to waste even the smallest amount of time. He was quick to undo his belt and shimmy out of his pants, barely breaking from the Jack's lips the entire time.

Jack waited until Vladimir was naked as well, before rolling them over and reversing their positions, so he was kissing the man from above, gently pinning his wrists. When he was whispering affectionate things in Vladimir's ear, his cell phone began to ring.

No.

"No," he said firmly, reaching into his pants and throwing his cell phone at the wall. It made a sharp clack noise and fell to the floor, silent. Then he resumed kissing Vladimir like nothing had ever interrupted them.

"Zat could haf been important…" Vladimir said softly, not really caring.

"Fuck them... Not in the mood…" Jack replied curtly.

"Mily...''

Jack rubbed their heated erections vertically against each other, still holding Vladimir to the bed. He would probably be yelled at later by whoever was calling him, but he did not think it mattered.

"Yeah…?" Jack asked, silkily, rocking his hips.

"I need joo mily... I need to be in joo... Close to joo... I need to feel joo mily... Ah... mily!" Vladimir moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up, demanding more friction. "Mily!" he pulled the younger man down to him, kissing him breathlessly, his face was flushed as he panted for breath.

Jack ground against the other's hardness, lacing their fingers and moaning quietly into Vladimir's lips.

"I want you Vladimir... in all ways," he panted. "You're mine..." he said, firmly, holding Vladimir's wrists above his head and reaching down to stroke his rigid cock. His thumb played gently over the head. "You're going to cum only for me."

Jack licked Vladimir's neck as he worked him with his hand. Vladimir swallowed hard, a strained groan eliciting from his lips.

"Joo... Only joo... Yes... Just don't stop..." he panted, thrusting up into Jack's hand.

Jack reached beneath the pillow and grabbed a strip of silk, which turned out to be a black tie and while continuing to stroke his member, began tying the Vladimir's hands above him.

Jack continued moving his hands on Vladimir's erection, while moving off his hips. He sat to the side of Vladimir's hip, and leaned down, breathing over his hardness, teasingly. His tongue flicked up and down the Russian's shaft as he moved closer. Jack's hand gently caressed Vladimir's testicles as his mouth took in the head of his weeping cock. "Nn," he mumbled, lapping at the sides of Vladimir while still fondling him.

Vladimir forced his hips to still and he moaned louder.

"Mily! Zat's... O Bozhe..." Vladimir exclaimed in his native Russian. Jack always loved the way the Russian dialect rolled off his tongue so perfectly. Jack felt a sense of empowerment, as he was able to reduce Vladimir to a purring kitten in a matter of minutes. He moved his lips over Vladimir's ultra-sensitive head again, slipping his tongue into the narrow slit, and wiggling it gently. "Nnnnn," he murmured, sending vibrations down the entire length.

Finally satisfied with Vladimir's sounds and the color of his face, Jack's finger began faintly tracing around Vladimir's opening, barely making contact with its softness. His mouth took in more of the Russian until the whole thing was inside, and nudging the back of his throat.

Jack took the moment of distraction to apply lube to his finger. When Jack rose up and began to suck on Vladimir, his finger entered the older man up to the knuckle, slow enough so there would be minimum pain. With the help of the lube, he began to wiggle the digit just a bit.

Vladimir arched from the bed, the stimulation making him fidget greatly.

"Nn... Mily... F-fuck... Mily..." he tossed his head from side to side.

"Not enough... No... If joo ar... goink to do zat..." Vladimir panted, wanting more. He couldn't deal with such a small amount of sensation. He needed more.

Jack sucked Vladimir a fraction harder, bringing his hard, trembling member into his mouth again. He built up a sucking rhythm that would make it even harder for the man to speak. Jack smiled and sucked on Vladimir, slipping in another finger, hooking them gently into one particular spot.

"Do you love me, Vladimir...?" he husked, alternating between stroking, sucking, and finger fucking the older male.

"Da! Joo! I love joo... Fuck..." he choked on his words, letting out rough strangled cries, pushing down on the fingers in him.

Jack's grin flashed. "Are you just saying that 'cause I'm pleasuring you Vlad…?" Jack teased raising his free hand, and slapping Vladimir's right ass cheek.

He returned to sucking the Russian, his finger not thrusting, just grazing the older man's prostate as his mouth moved, so Vladimir was constantly being assaulted with electric pulses of pleasure.

"Nghn... I... I.. No… I love joo..." he panted.

Jack released Vladimir from his mouth, and slipped a third finger inside of his willing body. Jack's heart was thrumming in his chest. An utter sensation of contentment flooded him. His fingers rubbed tenderly at the Russian's sweet spot, pressing against it. His other hand continued to stroke Vladimir's slicked member.

"I... love you too Vladimir..." he whispered against the man's ear, lips brushing against the tender outer shell. His fingers slipped out, leaving a slightly gaped entrance. "Very much. I've never said that to anyone. You will be the only one to hear me say it…"

Jack began lubricating his erect shaft as he spoke.

"Da... Da mily... I haf never said it to anyone eizer... No one but joo... Only joo..." he breathed softly, petting his hands through Jack's hair, over his neck and shoulders, his eyes fluttering at the every sensation that overcame his body.

Jack felt the head of his cock rub against Vladimir's entrance, wanting, needing to push inside the other's body.

"Vlad... I need you... Can I...?" he asked, stroking Vladimir's thighs as he rocked his hips. Vladimit swallowed hard and nodded, his mouth falling agape.

"Da... Please... I need joo mily... Do it..."

Jack nodded, knowing he had to be kind in this situation. His hips wanted to thrust in and start pounding, but he knew it was important to wait. Causing Vladimir pain was the last thing he wanted.

The tip of his cock went inside effortlessly, and so did the rest of the head. Jack embedded himself within Vladimir over the course of a minute, panting from the tightness swallowing him. He let the Russian breathe, and adjust, kissing him and stroking his cock painfully slow, his thumb teasing where pre-come oozed out.

The sensation of being inside of Vladimir was incredibly hot, and silky tightness. Jack could get addicted to. He realized why Vladimir liked taking him in every way. "In... credible..." he gasped, withdrawing until he was nearly out, then sliding back in with one fluid motion.

Vladimir went rigid and moaned loudly, clamping his muscles against Jack as he pulled out.

"Hnn... More... I need joo..." he clutched the silk that bound his hands and whimpered.

Jack granted Vladimir's request, holding his lover's hips to balance himself as his cock thrust in and out a little faster. He shifted his hips towards Vladimir's prostate, and pushed into the spot directly. It seemed Vladimir became tighter the farther in he pushed.

Jack's body was damp with glittering perspiration as he rocked harder into the Russian, still fondling his cock and balls to add to his lover's pleasure. He leaned down to kiss Vladimir's reddened, full lips as he fucked his body in an instinctive rhythm.

Vladimir thrust his hips up and he clamped his muscles tightly against Jack as he thrust into him.

"Harder... Mily… fuck me harder..." Vladimir commanded.

Jack smirked, and gave a significantly harder push, right into the Russian's prostate, so that the other would definitely see stars. "As you wish..."

Vladimir's tightness was making it difficult for Jack not to explode. Enduring the wonderful fluttering heat, he quickened his pace, and thrust harder, barely leaving Vladimir anymore. Jack swept his hand gently through his hair so he could look into Vladimir's sexily glazed eyes. His fingers memorized every inch of his Russian's body for the umpteenth time. Time seemed to slow to a crawl in that moment of pleasure as they looked at each other.

Jack dove in for a passionate, needy kiss, his hips driving in harder. His thrusts were becoming erratic, less evenly timed, more savage. His hand stroked up and down Vladimir's cock. The Russian cried out and then was silenced by the needy kiss that was pressed on his lips.

"Hmn!"

He thrust his hips up into Jack's hand, pulling away from the hot mouth to moan louder with each thrust. Jack proceeded to fuck Vladimir into the bed, holding his legs up so he could penetrate him fully. He wanted to become a part of the older man, something he couldn't forget, even if he tried for years.

_Because I could never forget your touch…Even if I tried…_

Vladimir's cock bobbed gently against Jack's toned stomach. Jack pumped it with one hand while holding Vladimir's thigh in place with the other. "Fuck... Vladimir...!" he ground out.

"More... fuck... I need more..." Vladimir wanted to become one with the man above him.

"Harder mily!" he arched off the bed, spreading his legs as wide as he could. He wanted to feel the closeness and the heat.

_I von't ever be able to forget joo... joo haf burned a place in mine heart und soul..._

Jack braced his hands on Vladimir's knees and increased his speed more, the force pinning Vladimir to the bed. Jack pulsed inside his lover, and he knew it wouldn't be long before...

"Vladimir…! Come with me, Vladimir..." He reached down and pulled the Russian's head up in order to kiss him hungrily.

"Fuck... Ahh, Vladimir! Vladimir!" Jack jabbed the Russian's prostate desperately, and with a few more brutal thrusts, he could not hold back any more.

Vladimir came suddenly, spraying his seed over both of them.

"Mily!!" he arched back away from Jack's lip's screaming with the intensity of the orgasm.

"Mily... Mily... Mily..."

"Vladimir! Yes!" Jack stroked Vladimir's pulsing cock to draw the orgasm out, pumping his own seed into the Russian's ass. The muscles surrounding him were spasming, milking him until he was totally worn out.

He collapsed half on the bed, half on Vladimir, and kissed him feverishly.

"Uhn... So good..." he panted, his voice a little raspy as he untied Vladimir's hands. Gently he pulled out, his cum slowly flowing from between the Vladimir's cheeks.

Vladimir rolled over and pulled Jackto him, holding him close.

"I love joo Mily…." Vladimir said softly.

Jack smiled.

"I love you too Vlad…"

~Fin~


End file.
